When It's Forbidden Like This
by Seliphra
Summary: Yuki and Kyou are bound together through magic. AU NO UNDER AGE READERS! IT'S M FOR A REASON! Yaoi boy x boy, don't like? don't read! First chapter is a full summery and explanation. Please R
1. Explanation & Summery

Welcome to the first chapter of '_When It's Forbidden Like This_'! This first chapter will be an explanation and summery of the strange world I have come up with for the FB characters to live in! It contains an explanation of the world they are in, a character profile and a summery of the story! Trust me, you're going to need it! First an small explanation to get things started….

Oh, I'll do the warnings first though, that way if you don't like it, you won't start reading it and flame later on!

**WARNINGS**: **GRAPHIC YAOI, lemons, fluff, graphic violence, language **(Fuck yeah!!), **incest, angst, mentions of rape** (not Kyou, I did that in _To Defy A God_ and still feel guilty over it….), **OOC-ness **(mebbe, hey I didn't invent them, yeah?) **and **_**AU. **_**Here for entertainment purposes only and is not ment to be a perfect copy of the characters. If anything they probably will be different given that they have had different experiences than that of the Fruits Basket Counterparts. If, after reading this lengthy explanation of this tale and you feel it will be stupid or don't like what you see so far, than please stop and to NOT return OR read after OR post a review. If you have nothing NICE to say than KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!!!!**

**NO UNDERAGE READERS**!!! (not that I can really stop you eh?)Okay, now for a disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not, as much as I wish I did, own any of fruits basket characters, concepts or plot lines. What I **DO** own is the land this takes place in, this plot line and story concepts and the like. If you steal it and try to publish it with other characters, **_I have a carbon copy of all of this_** and you will be sued to kingdom come!!!

* * *

This story is **AU for the whole thing**. Meaning **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**. They still transform (though it is a bit different, and not all of them do) and they have **NO LAST NAMES**!!! They are (some of them) still related. **ALL THE MAIN CHARACTERS WILL APPEAR**!!!

Ahem. This world consists of people who are divided in to three categories. Normal people, Mages, and Fighters.

* * *

Normal people are….well….normal! They have no special powers and basically just keep all the cities and towns running. They love to watch tournaments.

Mages can use magic. Duh. Each Mage is assigned a fighter so that while they cast spells they don't wind up in trouble. They graduate 'Mage School' at the age of sixteen and are then assigned a fighter and sent off in to the world. All spells are in Latin(though there will be a translation in English after all spells in brackets)Mages are removed from their parents at birth and have no idea whom their family is, although at the age of twenty they return to the academy to meet their parents and any siblings for the first time. All mages can transform in to a single animal at will due to a spell that is cast over them at the age of five. There are twenty-three forms that exist, eight 'normal animals' and fifteen 'mystical beasts'

Fighters can not use magic, however their bodies are different from normal people. A Fighters body is special in that they have a latent protection against magic and a latent instinct for fighting. They also have the ability to be 'bound' to another, though they are almost always with a mage. They are not considered human and have no rights. Their Mage is as God in their minds and they are trained not only to fight and defend their Mage at all costs but to obey every command from their Mage unquestionably and timely. They do, however, recognise sarcasm for what it is and when told to 'jump off a bridge' they know not to. They are generally very intelligent and they do have feelings and a soul, though this is unrecognised by the vast majority of Mages. They can transform, like the Mages in to the same three and twenty creatures which will be explained below.

* * *

The creatures!

Mystic creature transformations:  
**Werecat, Unicorn, Gryffon, Dragon, Salamander, Cerberus, Basilisk, Phoenix, Manticore, Hydra, Amphiptere, Chimera, Roc, Catoblepas, Peryton.**

Normal creature transformations:  
**Rat, tiger, rabbit, boar, ox, wolf, sheep, monkey**

Why I cut some, and what they were replaced with:

As you may have noticed, not all the zodiac creatures were listed. Here is why.  
**Horse**: Okay, I replaced it with a Unicorn, but who DIDN'T see that one coming? Why have a horse when you can have a unicorn?  
**Cat**: is now a Werecat! There will be an explanation later involving all the mystic transformations. See now why you needed this?  
**Dragon**: Oh, it's there, look in the mystical creatures. Lucky Hatori, no more sea-horse!  
**Dog**: is now a wolf, simply because it's easier that way.  
**Rooster**: Again, we have two flying birds already, the Phoenix and the Roc, both of which are very much more formidable and dangerous than a rooster. Seriously, th ONLY good thing a rooster might provide is killing a Basilisk.  
**Snake**: Replaced with it's winged cousin the Amphiptere. Why have a snake when you can have snake that has wings and stabs people with it's tail?

Mystical critters explained:

**Werecat**: The Werecat has two forms. It takes the shape of a cat, usually orange, in it's first form. This form is good generally for reconnaissance and spying, but is otherwise not useful. The other form, the 'Were' form is far larger, and much more dangerous. Picture Kyou's form when the beads are removed at that is what this form looks like, though without the stench for simplicities sake. A fighter transformation.(There has NEVER been a Mage with this transformation) and is exceedingly rare. Only one occurs every fifty years or so. They are stuck with a cat tail and cat ears in their human forms, marking them for what they are. They also have human ears. Immune to poisons. Wild ones are known to eat Basilisks and Catoblepas.

**Unicorn**: Not nearly as nice as we thought. Generally a Mage transformation, the horn is often used as a deadly weapon, though it can be used to purify poison from any liquid including blood(though to cure a poisoned person it has to stab them too). They come in many colours

**Gryffon**: Typical part lion/ part eagle Griffin. I use the spelling Gryffon simply because I can! It is big enough to carry two oxen yoked together, and is equally mage and fighter.

**Dragon**: Will be a western dragon, not because they are prettier or something (I rather like the eastern dragons actually) but because the western dragons are more vicious, and generally more dangerous. Typically a Fighter transformation, though there are a number of mages with this one too.

**Salamander**: Exceptionally poisonous and immune to fire. This immunity extends to the human form of the one with this transformation, though this form is quite rare. It is typically a Mage transformation with only three recorded Fighters to have received this form.

**Cerberus**: Three headed dog with a snake for a tail. It is not large, about the size of a medium to large dog, but much stronger and quite vicious. This form is very rare among Mages, but Fighters seem to frequent it.

**Basilisk**: Okay, J. did NOT invent this beast. It was invented by the Greeks! It grows to only twelve inches in length(one foot), and has white spots upon it's head, resembling a crown or a diadum. The real basilisks are so poisonous that if a man on a horse killed one with a spear, the poison would flow up the spear and kill not only the rider, but the horse as well! The versions that are transformed in to are (fortunately) not as deadly, but still toxic if bitten or even touched. This form is exceptionally rare in both Mages and Fighters.

**Phoenix**: Common among Mages. They are immune to fire and emit a higher body temperature than others do. The phoenix of the wild dies in flame and is reborn from the ashes, however this is not the case with those humans who transform in to the bird. If they die, they stay dead.

**Manticore**: Head of a lion, a shelled back and a spiked tail which shoots poisoned barbs. Is most often a Fighter transformation though this form is a bit rare. They have a triple row of teeth which re-grow when lost. This feature does not extend to human form.

**Hydra**: 9 headed serpent with four legs. The heads do NOT grow back if removed, and one head is NOT immortal. (I changed it a bit). If a head is removed the human form receives a scar where the head was relative to their other form. Almost always a fighters form, though there have been four Mages to receive it as well.

**Amphiptere**: A serpent with wings. It's tail is like a spear and it flies up in to the air only to drop down, tail first, and stab the enemy. Again, almost always a fighters form.

**Chimera**: The head of a lion, a goat and a serpent(though the serpent head is a tail) It breaths fire and is usually a mage form.

**Roc: **An bird of monstrous proportions. They are captured in the wild and used as transportation beasts for the wealthy. Mostly a fighters form, and those mages who receive this form are scoffed and looked down on. When in this form, they are easily the size of a shed, and strong enough to carry two people on their back and a horse in their claws.

**Catoblepas**: Goats legs, a large head, long hanging mane and covered in scales. The eye's are red and they breathe noxious fumes as a weapon/defence. Immune to poisons of any kind, which moves in to human form. Wild ones have the ability to kill when one looks in to it's eye's, which is fortunately not a trait of humans transformed in to this creature. Almost always a mage.

**Peryton**: A deer with wings and very sharp hooves and teeth. Feathers range in colour from light blue all the way to dark green. Generally a fighters form again, though mages with this form are not scoffed.

The normal critters frequency:

**Rat**: Only mages. Never recorded in fighters. This form greatly increases magical ability and most mages with this form are prized. This form is as rare as a Werecat is in fighters.  
**Tiger**: generally fighters.  
**Wolf: **Exceedingly rare among mages, and fairly common in fighters. Only four mages have this form in recorded history.  
**Boar**: Fighters usually. Very aggressive chargers, and can fight better in human form. They are very tough and weapons often have little effect on them.  
**Sheep**: Common in mages, weapons are essentially useless against their human form.  
**Rabbit**: Rare in both mages and fighters. Thos with this transformation are generally extremely fast and difficult to catch (Or see for that matter!) They often have poor stamina and like to end battles quickly as possible.  
**Ox**: Fighters almost always. Mages with this form are also scoffed. Fighters with this form do not think as quickly as others, but are also harder to defeat and have been known to continue fighting despite being unconscious.  
**Monkey**: A mage form generally. They are often seen as unable to cast powerful spells, and while they can not do the tricky, long and powerful spells easily, they also have an enormous amount of stamina. They can last in battles for hours longer than their opponents. Fighters with this form have a decreased attack, but are also capable of fighting for extended periods of time.

* * *

Classification!

Mage classes go from 1-10. 1 being the strongest class, reserved for a ruling mage. It is hard to level up. You need ten tournament wins to go from a 10 to a 9, then twenty more to go from a 9 to an 8, then thirty more wins to go from an 8 to a 7 and so on. You can only achieve rank 1 by defeating a ruling couple. Ranks can go down but it is rare to see anything other than a 1 become 2.

Fighter classes are more complicated.

N - New  
P - Poor. The weakest level of fighter  
W - Weak. Stronger than poor, but still pretty useless.  
D- Decent, but certainly not the best.  
G- Good. Most fighters are class G  
S - Superb. The strongest class of controllable fighter.  
I - Insane. Stronger than S, but also impossible to control unless you are their 'destined' mage. Class I fighters are often avoided at all costs as they are 'Rouges' with no attached mage.

Fighter classes can be changed, but after leaving rank N it is rare. You can go from rank N to rank S immediately.

Everyone's profiles!

NOTE: Their ages and ranks are what we see in chapter one, as each mage gains a rank or people get older it will be mentioned in passing with the exception of Yuki and Kyou. They are the main characters!

**Kyou  
**Class: Fighter  
Transformation: Werecat  
Mage: Yuki  
Rank: I  
Age: 15  
Bio: Hates being bound to a mage(when he gets bound) Hates his binding item, and hates his mage. He is one of the few fighters who will openly question their mage and will ignore the occasional order.

**Yuki  
**Class: Mage  
Transformation: Rat  
Fighter: Kyou  
Rank: We see him start out at undergraduate. We will see how strong he gets, no?  
Age: 15  
Bio: Doesn't feel quite right about ordering his Fighter around and treating him like a tool. Hates when Kyou ignores him and does punish him for insubordination on occasions.

**Momiji  
**Class: Fighter  
Transformation: Rabbit  
Mage: Tohru  
Rank: G  
Age: 14  
Bio: Loves his mage. He obeys her unquestioningly every time despite the fact that she usually stammers her commands.

**Tohru  
**Class: Mage(she would **NOT **make a good fighter….)  
Transformation: Salamander  
Fighter: Momiji  
Rank: Starts out as an undergraduate  
Age: 15  
Bio: Sees her fighter as her equal. She is often scoffed by fellow mages for this view, and for being polite to her fighter. Does not punish her fighter which only led to them being closer and Momiji obeying everything she says.

**Hatsuharu  
**Class: Fighter  
Transformation: Ox  
Mage: Isuzu  
Rank: D  
Age: 14  
Bio: Follows his mages orders quickly and efficiently. He is a faster thinker than most with the Ox, but his rank is low because his mage has little motivation to fight in tournaments.

**Isuzu  
**Class: Mage  
Transformation: Unicorn  
Fighter: Hatsuharu  
Rank: 6  
Age: 16  
Bio: Achieved rank six and stopped competing. She wants to defeat the ruling couple of region 3 badly for an unknown reason.

**Kureno  
**Class: Fighter  
Transformation: Roc  
Mage: Akito  
Rank: G  
Age: 24  
Bio: Not much to say here, we won't see much of him…Ruling Fighter of region 3

**Akito  
**Class: Mage  
Transformation: Phoenix  
Fighter: Kureno  
Rank: 1  
Age: 20 (I'm making her older)  
Bio: Ruling mage of region 3. She is very cold and disdainful of all others. She has ruled region 3 for two years and is a vicious leader. She does not take insubordination easily and those who lose to her in a ruling tournament are executed. She has a God-complex.

**Shigure  
**Class: Mage  
Transformation: Wolf  
Fighter: Hatori  
Rank: 1  
Age: 25  
Bio: Ruling mage for region 12. Has ruled region 12 for five years and is very good at manipulating people.

**Hatori  
**Class: Fighter  
Transformation: Dragon  
Mage: Shigure  
Rank: S  
Age: 26  
Bio: Ruling fighter for region twelve. He also knows a great deal on medicine as Shigure allowed him to learn it.

**Hiro  
**Class: Mage  
Transformation: Sheep  
Fighter: None yet (Will be Kisa)  
Rank: Undergraduate  
Age: 12  
Bio: Gets irritated by things easily. Really likes one of the fighters, but doesn't want to say anything because she would be executed. He hopes she will be his fighter, but he isn't sure. Has decided if she is then they will simply open up a shop or something.

**Kisa  
**Class: Fighter  
Transformation: Tiger  
Mage: None yet (Will be Hiro)  
Rank: N  
Age: 12  
Bio: Just finished training as a fighter and is awaiting her mage at the academy. Very shy and unsure of herself, but she is a formidable opponent when she tries. She really likes one of the mages and hopes he will be her mage, but doesn't say anything because she fears she would be executed for such feelings.

**Ritsu  
**Class: Mage  
Transformation: Monkey  
Fighter: Ayame  
Rank: 8  
Age: 20  
Bio: Doesn't travel any more. Instead opened a clothing shop with his fighter.

**Ayame  
**Class: Fighter  
Transformation: Amphiptere  
Mage: Ritsu  
Rank: G  
Age: 25  
Bio: Runs a shop with his mage. He has too much in the way of opinion and is often more dominant of a presence than his mage. Most do not realize that he is a fighter and assume him and his mage to be normal. This allows for a very peaceful life.

**Kagura  
**Class: Fighter  
Transformation: Boar  
Mage: Karina  
Rank: D  
Age: 17  
Bio: Madly in love with an I-class fighter. Listens to her mage, but will disobey when it comes to this fighter.

**Karina  
**Class: Mage  
Transformation: Gryffon  
Fighter: Kagura  
Rank: 7  
Age: 20  
Bio: Soft hearted, and kind but does not see fighters as anything more than a tool to be used and if broken, replace. She fights male mages with the sex-appeal tactic.

**Uotani** (Will be using their last name for simplicities sake)  
Class: Fighter, what were you expecting?  
Transformation: Basilisk  
Mage: Hanajima  
Rank: S  
Age: 17  
Bio: Finds herself attracted to region 3's ruling fighter, and with a soft-spot for Tohru.

**Hanajima  
**Class: Mage  
Transformation: Catoblepas  
Fighter: Uotani  
Rank: 10  
Age: 16  
Bio: Cares for Tohru like a little sister. Has a brother also in mage training. She excelled at curses, but does not like to fight. And has never entered a tournament. Shares Tohru's view and is good friends with her fighter Uo.

* * *

That ought to be all on profiles….

Okay, so what about terms?

**Region**: One of twelve area's in the land  
**Ruling Couple**: The Mage/Fighter team who is in charge of a given region  
**Ruling Mage**: The Mage in a ruling couple. They are like a King/Queen and make all the laws.  
**Ruling Fighter**: The fighter in a ruling couple. They have some say in things with others but it is the mage who is ultimately in charge.  
**Ruling Tournament**: A tournament held once every two or three years per region. The winner of this tournament has the option of challenging the ruling couple and if they win that fight are made the new ruling couple. One must be rank 4 or above to compete in a ruling tournament  
**Destined**: The mage/fighter that fate has decided for you. It is impossible for a fighter to harm their mage if they are destined. It is possible to use a fighter or mage that is not destined. You work best, however, if you are with your 'destined'.Z  
**Binding Item**: And item imbued with strong magicks that prevent a fighter from acting against their mage. The stronger the fighter is, the stronger the spell needed. Multiple binding items are also acceptable in this. Any binding item can not be removed by anyone other than the mage who put it there with the exception of a mage who fails to take care of their fighters basic needs. It can then be removed by anyone.  
**Binding Spell**: The spell used on the binding item. All mages can perform this spell.

I think that is all….

* * *

On another note:

Fighters finish training at twelve years of age. Mages finish at sixteen years, and receive their fighter at fifteen. They do change fighters (it isn't uncommon to go through four or five of them.) but only if their fighter is killed in battle, executed, or they find their destined fighter. Or if their fighter is someone elses destined.

Me thinks this is all! If something becomes confusing please let me know!! And a reward for your patience? A preview of chapter one which is coming soon!!

_Kyou glowered at the young mage before him.  
_"_What makes you think that I'll even listen, damn mage? What makes you think I won't just kill you where you stand?"  
_"_Because you can't, stupid fighter" Yuki replied, shrugging one shoulder. He was acting a great deal braver than he felt. He tried to remember what he had in his pockets, maybe he had something he could use as a binding item? Well, given that this fighter was a Werecat, he would hate the only thing Yuki had, but this was quickly becoming a matter of life or death.  
_"_Shall we prove that theory? The one where I can't kill you? Yeah, lets test that one!" And then he lunged._

That shall be all for your preview!!! Stay tuned, and I hope you will like this one when it begins. Be kind! Oh, and leave a review about what you think or if I have left anything out! There will be a link to the map of the place they live on my profile!!!


	2. Meeting

A/N: So it's the first chapter and it's boiling hot out!  
Yuki: Yikes….it sure is, even water with ice feels hot now….  
Kyou: Yeah, well I'm the one with fur for this story!  
Seliphra: It's true, he has kitty ears and a kitty tail now!  
Yuki: Before we start, we should warn you, there is **graphic yaoi, lemons, fluff, graphic violence, language, incest, angst, mentions of rape**, **OOC-ness and **_**AU.  
**_Kyou: Thank whatever being up there that **she(Seliphra) doesn't own us(Fruits Basket)!  
**Seliphra: No, but I DO own an adorable little Yuki plush-toy with him in a rat costume!

* * *

**- Chapter 1 -** Meeting

* * *

Yuki looked about quickly, and nodded once to himself in conformation. None of his instructors were around so a quick peek wouldn't hurt much, right? The woods before him were off-limits. He knew this. They had been off limits for as long as anyone could remember, but none of the students knew why. He sighed softly to himself, he was a Mage after all, and he could defend himself if he had to. He stepped in quietly and after four or five more steps he relaxed a little. Nothing had jumped out to kill him yet so he continued. It was really quite peaceful actually and Yuki found he rather liked this wood. It took a full minute for him to realize that the birds had stopped singing though and he took his bearings again. He was starting to relax again when,

"Well…if it ain't one o' those damn mages…." Yuki spun to face the speaker and gulped lightly. He had brilliant orange hair and dusky orange eye's with pupils like a cats. He also had an orange cats tail swaying behind him and two triangular cat ears on his head, currently perked upwards in interest. It could mean only one thing…he was staring at the Werecat.  
"Y-you're a fighter," He said stupidly and the one before him smirked a little,  
"What was your first clue?"

"You're the Werecat though, Kyou right? …You're supposed to be level I"  
"Level I? You better start running then, huh?"  
"Get away from me, you won't harm me!" Yuki ordered. Fighters were trained to listen to mages, all mages but their own most of all.  
Kyou glowered at the young mage before him now.  
"What makes you think that I'll even listen, damn mage? What makes you think I won't just kill you where you stand?"

"Because you can't, stupid fighter" Yuki replied, shrugging one shoulder. He was acting a great deal braver than he felt. He tried to remember what he had in his pockets, maybe he had something he could use as a binding item? Well, given that this fighter was a Werecat, he would hate the only thing Yuki had, but this was quickly becoming a matter of life or death.  
"Shall we prove that theory? The one where I can't kill you? Yeah, lets test that one!" And then he lunged.

* * *

It was akin to hitting a brick wall at top speed. Kyou bounced backwards and hit the ground with a sharp yelp of pain and then glared at the mage above him. He was surprised to see the shock written on his face.

"Damn you, a barrier spell, huh? Nothing another few hits can't handle," He chuckled to himself lightly before lunging for the mage again. This time the silver-haired teen flinched and his arms rose instinctively to protect himself. Mages were not given combat training. Kyou growled loudly in frustration when he bounced off harmlessly again. The mage looked up at his, a small sparkle of recognition in his amethyst eye's now. He pulled something out of his pocket and began to mumble a spell. Kyou tensed himself, waiting for the attack he now knew what coming, starting to hit the barrier from where he was standing. He froze when he heard the words though,

"Suggero lemma ut meus res" (Attach them to my being) The mage's palms glowed white with the magic and then faded and Kyou looked at him.  
"Now then…." the other mumbled looking from what was in his hands to Kyou and back again.  
"Oh, HELL no you are not putting a binding on ME!!" He growled and lunged again, bouncing uselessly off the barrier again. The mage raised his hand, palm pointing at Kyou and said,  
"Infligo sicco!"(Knock out)The last thing Kyou saw before the spell took effect was the mage smiling cheekily at him.

* * *

Now that he was out cold, putting a binding item on him would be easily done. Yuki just wondered why the fighter had bounced away like that. He hadn't had enough time to raise a barrier to protect himself, yet this fighter could not get near him at all. He shrugged to himself before tying the binding item on to Kyou. The thing he had chosen was now unbreakable by all but him, irremovable. He sighed at it though, for the only thing he had had was a black ribbon with a bell on it. His Fighter, for Kyou was going to be stuck now, would have to wear the bell as a chocker. He looked at his wrist then, having sensed a pulsing magical energy from it and his eye's widened. _He's wearing a limiter? _Yuki thought, his awe quite apparent upon his face. Yuki nodded then, a limiter made sense for the Werecat, as they were known to be quite powerful. One of the fighters cat-ears twitched and Yuki smiled at the sight. Maybe now life would get more interesting. The unconscious teen stirred then and opened his eye's blearily to look up at Yuki.

* * *

The first thing Kyou was aware of was his head hurt. He opened his eyes and saw someone in front of him so he looked up. It was that damned mage! Just his face made his anger flare and he shot up in to a seated position now, a soft growl emanating from his throat.

"Good morning! My name is Yuki by the way,"  
"Why the fuck would I care what your name is?!" Kyou retorted it was when he spoke that he felt it. One hand shot to his neck and…  
"The hell?! You BOUND me?! What the FUCK did you put on me damn it?!"  
"A bell."  
"A WHAT?!?!"  
"A bell, on a black ribbon," The mage named Yuki shrugged, "It seemed appropriate given you're a cat and all,"  
"Oh, that is it, you are DEAD!!" Kyou yelled as he reached for the limiter he wore. They were beads around his wrist which helped keep his strength at a reasonable level.

"Stop," The mage ordered and Kyou froze, "good boy, you will not remove your limiter now, will you?"  
"Wh-why am I-?"  
"Because, stupid cat, I'm your mage now, I bound you to me,"  
"What the hell for?!"  
"You will recall you couldn't hurt me yes?" Kyou flushed a light shade of red. He would have killed the mage where he stood if he'd been able too.  
"Yes," he growled,  
"Good, then you're not completely useless. I'm your destined mage. You can't even get near me with the intention to do harm to me."  
"You've gotta be kidding me….a wimpy mage like you is my destined? Oh, well that's just great, I have ALL the damn luck!" Yuki seemed surprised by Kyou's use of sarcasm.

"What, never heard sarcasm before?"  
"No, I mean, yes but….not from a fighter." Kyou just snorted in contempt before Yuki spun and began walking away.  
"Come on then Kyou, you're my fighter now! You have to protect me!"  
"Protect yourself damn it! I ain't doin' it!" And with that he sat where he was.

* * *

_Oh boy, this is going to be tiresome. _Yuki though in annoyance.  
"I said come with me. I'll have to punish you if you don't."  
"Go ahead! You can't punish me if I never leave this place! You're not even supposed to be in here!" Yuki gulped. His fighter was quite correct. If his instructors found out….well they would now that he had Kyou.  
"Fine then. I'll go _alone_, but being your **destined** mage and all, if **I** get myself killed, _you_ die too." He reminded and Kyou stared at him wide-eyed. The fighter knew full well that he was speaking the truth, he was just coming out of a level I trance. Fighters only became level I when they had no mage, had survived the death of their mage.  
"You can stay here I suppose…eating bugs and not bathing if you want to. I really don't care one way or another, but even if I take the bind of your stuck dying if I do now,"  
"FINE! I'll go with you, but ONLY because I don't have a choice!" When Kyou reached his side Yuki hit him upside the head with one hand.  
"Hey! The hell was that for?"  
"Disobeying my order earlier. Next time I punish you it'll be a LOT worse," Yuki growled as he led the way out.  
"Fuck. This sucks."

* * *

A mere two hours later Kyou was busy glaring at the wall when she approached him.  
"U-um….s'cuse me…." Kyou turned to glare at her now, stopping when he realized it was another fighter.  
"Yeah?"  
"Um…is it true what their saying? Are you really a…level I?"  
"I was, I'm not now though,"  
"Oh….how did you change back?"  
"I got bound."  
"Really?! I can't wait 'till I get my mage! Oh, I hope it's Hiro…."

"Listen kid-"  
"Kisa"  
"Okay, Kisa, listen, having a mage isn't all it's cracked up to be, okay? I mean it's not like we're on their level. We ARE just tools after all,"  
"I know that! But Hiro….he's always nice to me. So….who's your mage?"  
"That one," Kyou grunted, pointing to Yuki who was training with his mage class mates. He barely supressed a sneer of contempt for the mage.  
"Yuki? I hear he's the top of the class, the best mage they've ever seen…."  
"Yeah right, idiot didn't even think to erect a barrier when he went in to the woods."  
"Oh. U-um….are you the Werecat?" and Kyou could only look at her incredulously for a moment before,  
"Are you an idiot?"  
"I-"  
"Can't you tell just by looking? Are you-"  
"Kyou! Enough!" came Yuki's voice and Kyou found he was unable to insult the girl any more.

"Yes, _master_," he called, making sure that the word master was dripping with sarcasm. Yuki only shook his head and returned to his practice. The younger fighter scurried off somewhere, apparently upset by Kyou. That had, of course, been his intentions. He hated it when people asked so many questions like that, it was irritating! Kyou returned to glaring at the wall. He had nothing better to do, seeing as Mage's weren't supposed to receive a fighter for another two weeks. He now had a lot of boredom to look forwards to. Oh well, at least he could fight in tournaments again….in another six months anyways.

* * *

**First chapter finished!!!**

Seliphra: I hope you liked it, and it will be getting better, I promise! I have got no inkling as to how long this will be, but it won't be short!  
Kyou: A **_COLLAR?!_**  
Yuki: Hey, it was all I had!  
Seliphra: Please review! You know I love it when people review!


	3. Training

Seliphra: Dum-da-da-DA! Chapter two! **BLARNESS**!!!  
Kyou: Excuse me?  
Yuki: Blarness? The **_hell_**?  
Seliphra: Uhh…eh, heh, heh! Hi?  
Yuki & Kyou: *Facepalm*  
Seliphra: _What_? I have **graphic yaoi, lemons, fluff, graphic violence, language, incest, angst, mentions of rape**, **OOC-ness and **_**AU. **_How can you say that I'm sane?  
Kyou: We **never** said you were sane.  
Yuki: Thank what ever great being above that **she (Seliphra) doesn't own us (Fruits Basket) or make any money off this fic!  
**Seliphra: A-hem! Thank you Mishizoko for helping me with this massive world! Where did we come up with it? ….Rp's….

* * *

-**Chapter 2- **Training

* * *

"O-okay u-um, ch-change please!" The young mage stammered, her practice-fighter simply stared at her and Kyou snorted. A fighter didn't have to listen if their mage couldn't order them around. Clearly she was a lost cause.  
"Kyou, pay attention. Change to form two!" Kyou growled and threw Yuki a look of loathing before shifting in to an orange cat. He sat on his haunches then, glaring up at his mage.  
"And what exactly do you expect me to do like this?" Kyou pointed out before Yuki grumbled under his breathe,  
"Fine, go to form one then!" Kyou returned to his human form, removing the limiter beads from his wrist. His change in to the were-cat was near instantaneous. Several mages paused in training to control a fighter to stare openly at this.

"Attack the target; I want it beyond non-magical repair!" Kyou turned before rushing the pole with flailing weapons attached to it. He slammed in to it, his claws scraping the wood and leaving deep gouge marks. He grunted as one of the things maces hit his side before snapping it in two with his sheer weight. He prowled back to Kyou, sitting down before him on his haunches, a malevolent glare in his pupils slits in his orange eyes.

"Return to human then," Yuki muttered and Kyou did as he was told, rubbing his bruised side. He glanced at the female mage who could only stammer, her practice fighter now leaning against the training grounds fence, her arms crossed, ignoring her completely.

"Kyou, attack target two, again, beyond non-magical repair. Do not receive an injury this time, understood?""Sir," Kyou muttered with out even realizing he had said it, returning to fight the new target. He ducked, rolled and kicked at it but he knew it was pointless. He couldn't do much damage in his human form, and he had a previous order of not removing his limiter unless ordered. Finally he growled in frustration and stepped away from the target.

"Keep fighting it Kyou," came the expected the order. He turned to his mage, glaring angrily,  
"Make me!" He yelled and every mage and fighter turned to stare at him in disbelief.  
"What?" Yuki asked, quietly, his shock written upon his face.  
"I said, make me you damn mage! This is stupid, I ain't gonna do what ain't possible!"  
"Come to me tonight fighter, for your punishment." Yuki growled and Kyou nearly laughed.  
"What, too soft to do it here? What's the problem, eh? I'm sure they make whips nice and available to their precious little mages, too scared to use one?"  
"There are worse things than whips fighter. Something I'm sure you will learn tonight." Kyou smirked at this. He had already received numerous punishments from his previous mage, all excruciatingly painful. He doubted very much that Yuki had it in him to do worse.

* * *

"Good, you're here," Yuki muttered when he opened to door to his dormitory room. He stood aside to allow his fighter entry and locked the door behind him. He didn't want anyone to walk in on this.  
"Stand against the wall." He watched as Kyou obeyed, leaning casually against the wall by the window, watching the mage across from him with careful eye's. Yuki closed the window before wrenching the curtains shut.  
"You are not to lean," He muttered and Kyou straitened instantly, still watching his every movement.

"Strip,"  
"_**What?!**_"  
"You heard me! Strip! **Now**!" Yuki ordered, his cheeks dusting with colour in his own embarrassment. He had no experience with this yet, and he knew he could foul it up, or the punishment would be meaningless. His fighter stripped himself begrudgingly and turned to glare at him now, his cheeks coloured red. Kyou was making no attempt to cover himself however, clearly understanding that that was part of his punishment. Yuki gulped a little, taking in the full appearance of the one before him for the first time, a little surprised to find himself attracted…he shook himself mentally for the thought, fighters and mages were forbidden to be together. Yuki prepped himself mentally and then traced a single finger down his fighters well toned chest, brushing lightly with his fingertips along the abdomen, and finally downwards.

"You may not make a single noise. You may not touch your own body to relieve yourself, you may not make any movement at all, is that clear?" He received a curt not, and a glare from his fighter before he grasped hold of the fighter's dick. He felt Kyou repress a shiver before he began to work at making him hard, his fingertips moving in tantalizing lines and circles along the quickly hardened shaft. He felt Kyou repress another shudder and saw that he was now biting his lip in order to remain silent. Yuki worked on him for a long while, until finally Kyou's eye's had begun to water and he released him. Kyou gave him a pleading look then but Yuki shook his head,

"No, this is part of it you see. You don't **get** relief. You can't do it yourself, and I won't do it for you, that wouldn't be much of a punishment after all, would it?"

* * *

Kyou managed to suppress the latest shiver as he watched Yuki angrily from where he stood rooted to the spot. Oh how he longed to jump that damn mage and teach him a thing or two. He didn't dare now though, if this was the kind of punishment he could expect from here on in. Yuki was watching him carefully, watching as the arousal and discomfort slowly left. One day he would show the mage a thing or two about sexual encounters he decided. Even if it was supposed to be forbidden. He just wanted revenge now. There was throwing every tournament intentionally of course, keeping Yuki's rank from climbing, but he would likely get punished for that too. He sighed softly as his body began to relax, pleased that the arousal was nearly gone. He nearly jumped when Yuki moved again, coming towards him once more.

"**Next** time you disobey me, I'll do worse, you know that don't you?" Kyou nodded silently, glaring at Yuki. He would listen…but he would also start taking advantage of every loop-hole he found.

"Dress," Yuki muttered then and Kyou did so more than gratefully. He knew though, next time he wouldn't let the mage get off so easily. Next time Yuki would join him whether he wanted to or not. Sex, after all, was hardly forbidden between a Mage and Fighter. Just love and procreation, and they were both male, procreation wasn't an issue…._As **IF** I'd ever love him…_Kyou thought in annoyance. That wouldn't be a problem either then. He retreated to the Fighter dormitories, which were far larger than the mage ones, sulking on the bed. Come morning the others would be selecting their fighters, and he felt a surge of pity for the nervous one. She seemed nice, but it was unlikely her fighter would ever listen to her given her constant stammering. He growled to himself, stretching. The other fighters were all so annoying! The smaller they were, the more they pestered….with the exception of Momiji. He was more annoying than all of them put together and a rabbit to boot! Rabbits could talk so fast he would get dizzy. At least he would be rid of them soon, though he grimaced remembering he would never be rid of Yuki until his own dying day. It mattered little he supposed, after all, annoying the hell out of Yuki would be enjoyable in itself. He knew though, out of all the punishments he had ever rescieved, even those that had scarred, none had been as terrible, as effective as Yuki's was. He flicked his ears once, then shook his head in order to rid it of his swirling thoughts. It failed misirabley, but that mattered little. He curled up cat-like on his bed, his tail brushing his nose before falling fast asleep.

* * *

**END CHAPTER TWO**

Seliphra: Dum-duh-da-DA!!! End of the chapter two!!!  
Yuki: When do we get to the lemons?  
Seliphra: It will be in later chapters, I intend this to be a long tale!! I have an eventual end in mind though, so fear not….though it will probably be my longest story….  
Kyou: You? Plot line in mind? Wow…..there really IS a first time for everything!  
Seliphra: Oi! Shut it you! Splashes water at him*  
Kyou: HEY!!! THE **HELL** WAS THAT FOR?!  
Seliphra: You be mean to me, I be mean back!!! Stupid cat!  
Yuki: Yes, I'm glad you see my side now….  
Seliphra: *nods* Okay then folks! You know what to do! Hit that button and** REVIEW**!!! I apologise profusely for the wait by the way, I was ridiculously busy these last couple of weeks….


	4. Loop Holes

Seliphra: Oi! It's chappy three!!!!  
Kyou: I. Hate. This. Demon. Woman.  
Yuki: Easy Kyou, she's the one writing us….  
Seliphra: Yup, thas right!!! Yer mine biotches!  
Yuki: *Hands Kyou a torch and pitchfork and grabs them himself as well*  
Seliphra: Um….*flee*  
Yuki: Good thing that **she (Seliphra) does not own us (Fruits Basket) or make any money off this fic.  
**Kyou: Sadly she has made up for that with **graphic yaoi, lemons, fluff, graphic violence, language, incest, angst, mentions of rape**, **OOC-ness and **_**AU.  
**_Seliphra: I apologise for my extended absence, I've had a rough month…or was it longer? *sweat* I don't remember…it doesn't help when my younger brothers try to read over my shoulder…stupid sibling units!!  
Yuki: What are you robots?!

* * *

-**Chapter 3- **Loop Holes

* * *

Yuki took his place in the line, Tohru, a ridiculously kind and over-optimistic class-mate of his was on his right and she was trembling a little.  
"Are you all-right?" He asked kindly and she jumped a little before smiling up at him.

"Y-yes, just nervous! I mean, I'm not going to have one of them find me or anything and they say I need an extra y-year or two so I can control a f-fighter," She stammered. He nodded, remembering what she was like with practice fighters. They heard the fighters being led in to the other room, shuffling around, seeking a connection. Yuki could already feel Kyou, leaning against a wall in the other room before moving to stand before him, a paper wall separating them from each others sight. Yuki was surprised by the anxiety this caused, being unable to see his fighter. He felt safe with Kyou, despite having known him for only a few days now. He supposed it must be how their bond worked, as Kyou was bound in his very soul now to protect Yuki's life with his own. After a few moments more the noise on the other side stopped and the curtain was brought up. It was their so that the fighters would use their instincts, find some one that they could bind to easily. Yuki relaxed when Kyou's disgruntled face came in view again and blinked at the one on his fighters left. It seemed Tohru had a fighter after all, and a rabbit at that.

"Mages, remove the item of choice if there is a fighter before you, and bind your new fighter." Yuki touched the bell on Kyou's throat in an unconscious gesture. Kyou didn't seem to notice either. Tohru managed to perform the spell after only two attempts, what was even more surprising though was Momiji, her new fighter, helped her through it. Kyou was glaring at the rabbit and Yuki sighed softly, changing the one Kyou was glaring at.

"What?!"

"Hm? Oh, nothing…just…thinking," Yuki murmured in response, his eye's wandering to his pack in the corner. Kyou shifted in discomfort beside him and for the first time Yuki noted what his armour was like. It was red, and loose around the neck area, but very old looking. It had a flexible rigidity about it that Yuki knew instinctively was driving the Werecat mad. He also had a single sword tucked at his belt, the limiter on his wrist, Yuki also noted, was not easily covered by the armour he wore. Limiters didn't just keep ones power in check, it kept level S fighters from changing at random intervals. Those with particularly dangerous transformations wore limiters to prevent unnecessary loss of life. The year before a basilisk fighter had graduated and she too had required a limiter at all times unless told otherwise, a lesson the academy had learn very quickly when she had been twelve and become angry at another fighter. She had transformed in her aggravation and killed him by mistake. Yuki looked up when the instructor began to speak again.

"Okay, those of you who have now got a fighter, you are no longer undergraduates, but are now level ten. Congratulations, you are no longer students," there was a small cheer from the mages present, though Yuki didn't join them, merely smiling his enjoyment in this fact.

"The remainder of you lot need more training, another six months. Off with you all then!" The fighters who had found no one filtered out and the remaining mages followed soon after. Others headed to the dormitories to pack, Yuki lifting his pack and picking up his staff stepped out the front doors of the main instruction building instead, Kyou at his heels.

* * *

Outside the gates though Yuki paused, looking back at what had been his home since a few weeks after he was born.  
"I'm really gonna miss this place," He muttered to himself.  
"So stay and teach," Kyou growled in annoyance, clearly eager to get on the road and begin their travels.

"Shut up," Yuki ordered, annoyed further by the smirk Kyou wore in response. Yuki began to walk then, deciding that they would stop in Pathoria City first. It was near by and there were many tournaments held there, Yuki could make some money and buy Kyou new armour. He knew Kyou would not be in peak fighting condition until he had something he could move in, and if he hoped to make it past rank eight, his fighter needed to be up to snuff.

"So, where are we headed?" Yuki jumped and spun to face his fighter.  
"I thought I told you to be quiet?"  
"No, you told me to 'shut up' and there was nothing to close in an upwards motion," Kyou was still smirking at the smaller mage and Yuki glared back.  
"You knew what I meant,"  
"Did I? You really weren't being overly specific you know,"

"Fine then, don't talk!" Yuki corrected, spinning again to continue walking. Not five minutes had passed, however, when he had to spin and glare at Kyou again who had begun humming rather loudly under his breath. "I told you not to do that!" He snapped and growled when Kyou smirked wider in response to the rats agitation.  
"Care to explain yourself?" Silence. "I order you to tell me!"  
"You only said not to talk," Kyou said, still grinning at his mage.  
"I did! And you just talked so you did break an order!"

"No, you ordered me to explain my humming to you, that cancelled out the no talking order." Yuki twitched and threw a punch in Kyou's direction. The fighter side-stepped easily causing Yuki to lose his balance and swing around, pitching backwards. Kyou caught him easily enough, picking him off his feet and holding him bridal style. Yuki hadn't even seen Kyou's movement to catch him though, the werecat had moved so fast.

"Thank you for catching me oh marvellous and incredible fighter of mine," Kyou taunted in a poor imitation of Yuki's voice. Yuki glowered up at him instead,  
"It's your fault I fell!"  
"I didn't make you try to punch anyone and miss!" Kyou insisted innocently.  
"Fine. Thanks, now let go of me this instant!" Yuki yelped when he hit the ground and glared up at his fighter.  
"You dropped me!"

"You said 'this instant', I was only doing what you told me to," Kyou said, he was smirking again. Yuki blushed at this, he knew Kyou was going to go for every loop-hole and exception possible, and this was going to make him miserable. That was, of course, the idea.

"Why are you doing this?!"  
"Doing what? I'm just standing,"  
"Taking everything I say and using the loop-holes?"

"Hm…why indeed? I think I'll let you figure it out on your own. Just to piss you off further," Yuki shivered a little when he saw the look in Kyou's eye's then. He looked angry, hurt and like he was in pain. It worried Yuki, and he had to shake his head to clear the emotion from himself. He wasn't supposed to worry about a fighter, after all, they didn't feel emotions. They didn't feel pain or love or joy…did they? But that look in Kyou's eye's…it made him question what he had learned about fighters. He had been taught that they had all the emotions a hammer did. They were a tool and nothing more. But if Kyou had no emotions, why would he look so…angry? Yuki shook his head trying to clear the ridiculous notion. Of course Kyou wasn't angry, it was impossible! He had no emotions, fighters were a tool, less than human. They meant nothing, Kyou meant nothing. _That's not true_, a small voice said somewhere in the back of his head, but he ignored it. Of course it was true, it had been like this since…always! No fighter had ever rebelled or shown emotion or…

"Are we going to continue on towards wherever it is we're going?" Kyou sounded annoyed now, but his expression was one of boredom.  
"Pathoria. It has simple tournaments that we can win easily," Yuki muttered and Kyou smirked again at him.

"Good to know then, lead the way _master_," Kyou practically spat the last word out, his contempt radiating from him. No, I'm just personifying him, that's all, I just think I see emotions because that's what I'm used to, Yuki clung to this thought desperately. His teachers couldn't be wrong could they? But no, that would mean that every mage had been wrong for millenia and there was just no way! Was there? Doubt had snaked in to his mind now, like an angry snake, refusing to be ignored or forgotten or buried away somewhere. It coiled itself comfortably in Yuki's gut and he felt a little sick. Maybe they were wrong, maybe fighters did have emotions. Maybe Kyou had every right to be- no! Fighters had no rights, he had to remind himself of that forcefully.

"U-um…when we get there I was thinking of buying you new a-armour…if that's okay," He said, putting the words in to a request rather than an order. Kyou stopped momentarily behind him and Yuki turned to see Kyou's shocked expression.

"You mean you're asking me?" He asked, the note of surprise ringing clearly through in his voice.  
"Y-yeah…I guess I am…" Yuki mumbled jumping a little when Kyou laughed loudly.  
"Wow, I guess you do get it!" He choked out after a few minutes, Yuki staring at him incredulously. He had never heard of a fighter laughing before.  
"Yeah, new armour would be….nice. I can't really move in this stuff…" Kyou said, grinning a little and Yuki nodded.  
"I gathered as much," He mumbled, smiling a little as well. Kyou's moods seemed to be infectious, and Yuki made a mental note to try and make this easier on the two of them. If Kyou really did have emotions it would be wrong to order him around like a tool wouldn't it? Yes. Yes, it would be wrong.

"Oi, rat, can I take some of this armour off now? It's way too warm ya know,"  
"Go right ahead, but you're carrying it the rest of the way. We need the money it'll fetch."  
"Bastard,"  
"Yep,"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 3!!!**  
Seliphra: I must again humbly apologise for the length of time you have waited for this too, I would have posted sooner but…  
Yuki: She got distracted and -  
Kyou: Took a break from writing.  
Seliphra: Hey! Quit stealing my apology! And like I said, my brothers are always reading over my shoulder!! Thank GAWD they go back to school now!  
Kyou: No.  
Seliphra: Well, here it is anyways, and I promise to try updating more frequently from now on! *noddles* Next chapter is called '_Ambush_' but if you don't review I'll leave it here and you shall hear no more from this tale!!


	5. Ambush

Seliphra: =O Chapter 4!!!  
Yuki: Not _that_ big a deal…  
Kyou: **Jeez** woman, go jump in a lake already!  
Seliphra: As you lot have likely noticed, Yuki doesn't seem to have quite the skill he does in the series…well, in this chapter you shall know his strength!! Er…magic strength…after all, in this tale he's not as physically strong as he usually is…if he was, they'd both be fighters and that…well….yeah, wouldn't make for as much conflict…  
Kyou: No shit Sherlock  
Seliphra: Yeah, yeah, dig deeper Watson.  
Yuki: At least **she (Seliphra) does not own us (Fruits Basket) or make any money off this fic.**  
Kyou: Unfortunately (For us) she made up for it with **graphic yaoi, lemons, fluff, graphic violence, language, incest, angst, mentions of rape**, **OOC-ness and **_**AU. **_

* * *

**-Chapter 4-** Ambush

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing?!"  
"Cooking…what does it look like?" Kyou snatched the pan from his mage and threw the contents in the fire that burned before them.  
"Hey! What are you doing?! That was our supper!!"  
"That was not edible. If we're gonna eat, I cook," Kyou said, whatever Yuki had been making squirmed in the fire and Kyou jumped.  
"What the hell?! It's alive!!"  
"What?!" Yuki stared at it, wincing a little from the bright light the flames produced and jump back when it wriggled weakly and let out a high-pitched squealing sigh.  
"Is it…dead?" Yuki asked nervously and Kyou nodded uncertainly.  
"I think so…what the hell were you cooking?!"  
"Um…stir-fry?"  
"How the hell do you screw that up?! You know what…I don't want to know, don't tell me. From now on, I cook. Got it?"

"Yessir," Yuki replied meekly, as he poked the…whatever it was with a stick. It seemed to have expired in the fire however and made no further movement. Kyou grumbled under his breath as he looked through what Yuki had brought with him and sighed softly.  
"Stay put, I'm gonna hunt," He growled and Yuki glared at him.  
"Hey, I can hunt you know! Better than you can too I'd wager," He grumbled and Kyou smirked.  
"You got yourself a bet then. You win….Hm…you know what? You don't get a prize; you already have everything you could need,"  
"Hey! Do not! I win, you have to do what-ever I say!"  
"And that differs from normal days…how?" Kyou pointed out and Yuki growled, but begrudgingly acknowledged that the Werecat was correct.

"Hm…fine, you win, I teach you to cook, I win…" Kyou smirked and Yuki gulped a little.  
"I win; you have to do what I say for a month."

"Deal!" Yuki grumbled, and reached out with his magic as Kyou changed form to hunt. He felt Kyou's presence as his enormous form vanished in to the thick brush. Yuki closed his eyes, letting his magic 'see' for him in all directions now. Every life became a brilliant spot of light in the map of his mind, ants scurrying nearby, beetles, moths, and mantises, higher up in the trees he 'saw' birds, owls, and bats and then he found them. Easy, too easy. He had found several grown rabbits which he killed easily enough with a well placed spell and summoned to himself through a couple of levitation spells. He grinned when he opened his eyes and saw the three rabbits lying neatly at his feet. A shuffling noise caught his attention and he glanced up when he saw Kyou emerge, hauling a bunch of vegetables.

"I thought you were hunting?"  
"Yeah, well, you using magic kinda takes the fun out of the competition. On the upside, we can begin your cooking lessons with rabbit stew," He growled, digging the cooking pot out of the bag.  
"You mind?" He asked, passing the empty pot over to Yuki who sighed softly, pointed his finger at it and said,

"Voco aequora" (Summon water) the pot filled quickly and when Kyou nodded at the right level Yuki said, "terminus" and spell ended.  
"Right, so you start with a half a pot of water, and add the chopped carrots and potatoes," Kyou instructed motioning to the vegetables he had found. Yuki blinked when it dawned on him that none of them had even been skinned.  
"Uhh…you want me to skin them, don't you?"  
"Hey, I do the lessons; you do the work rat,"

"Tergum victus, conseco, tergum lepus!" (Skin vegetables, slice, skin rabbit) The vegetables skinned themselves and began chopping into perfect slices before the rabbits skinned themselves. Kyou nodded and hung the rabbits over the fire to start cooking, adding the potatoes and carrots to the water which now hung near the rabbits over the fire. He dug around in the bag before,

"You can't cook and you brought _flour_?!" He asked incredulously, turning to stare at his mage in wide-eyed disbelief. Yuki shrugged one shoulder, his cheeks dusting red.  
Kyou shook his head in disbelief before putting everything they might need for rabbit stew in to the pot. He stirred slowly, watching the surrounding area, his ears straining for any sounds. The problem was that there were none. No birds chirruping, no insects humming…no nothing.

"Do you…hear anything?" He asked softly and Yuki looked at him, surprised by the question.  
"Umm…no, why?"  
"Something…isn't right," Kyou shifted uncomfortably glancing around, "it's too quiet."

Yuki closed his eyes, reaching out once more with his other sense. It startled him when he realized that the insects he had noticed earlier were fleeing. The entire ant colony had evacuated, including the queen and larvae. A large number of birds took off then as well, their terrified chirrups echoing in the suffocating silence. Then he extended out further. A spot of light, and behind it…he shivered and opened his eyes.

"K-Kyou, there's a basilisk." He whispered. The fighter's eye's widened in surprise and alarm before narrowing. He shifted quickly into his second form, the enormous Werecat. He sniffed the air with care, his maw stretching in to an ugly grin. It seemed this was not a real basilisk, the death following it was not as extensive, and there was a Peryton not far behind, likely a mage. He growled low and Yuki stood up, moving just behind him, his staff in front of his body, defensive.

"Valde Obex. Haud alica vadum tactus nos!" (Great Barrier. No spells shall touch us!) He heard and blinked in surprise at the young mage. That was a difficult spell to work, he knew. His previous mage had attempted it once, and only once. The drain of magic had been so great it had nearly killed her. Then the bushes before them withered and died and out came the basilisk-fighter, the Peryton-mage close behind. The Basilisk reared up, it's small mouth opening to reveal long sharp fangs, dripping with venom.

"Hn, new graduates are we?" The Peryton-mage asked, her voice was definitely female, and her fighter hissed at her hoofed feet. Yuki nodded uncertainly from behind Kyou's massive form which crouched low and snarled viciously at the basilisk. Wild where cats ate a steady diet of the most venomous creatures available, basilisks included and this fighter was definitely aware of that fact as hit hissed softly now, mouth closing, backing away a little. The peryton stamped her back left hoof on the basilisk's tail and it returned to its aggressive stature, wincing slightly.

"How cute. New graduates on their way to their first tournament…well, unfortunately for you; you won't be getting there, now will you?" She said sweetly, her large blue and green wings spreading for lift off. They were the kind of team that took out their competition before the tournament ever began. After all, in an unofficial fight there were no rules, no guidelines and no limits. It would be a fight to the death it seemed, and Kyou hoped Yuki would be able to handle taking a human life for the first time.

"Effrego pennae, planto lemma infractus!"(Break the wings, make them unusable/broken) The peryton gave a cry of pain and growled before shifting to her human form, glaring at Yuki.

"You little monster!" She shrieked and her basilisk-fighter coiled and struck at Yuki. Kyou took the bite, immune to the venom and growled, biting it in the middle. He didn't kill it; it was hardly the fighter's fault that its mage was so…stupid.

"Leave here, I don't want to kill you, or your fighter. We're stronger than you are, so be going on your way!" Yuki said; his voice trembled a little though. Kyou snarled at the basilisk in his mouth who had continued biting wherever it could reach. The basilisk stopped wriggling with a meek squeaking sound.

"S-stronger? You?! Hah!" She cried, "nex ego voco vo-(I summon death to-)  
"Repello! is mos non tactus nos!"(Repel! It will not touch us!)  
"-s neco meus hostilis! (kill my enemies!)

The spell bounced harmlessly off Yuki's well-worded shield and the woman growled angrily at the two. Kyou returned the gesture, spitting her basilisk-fighter back to her.  
"M-m'am, they a-are st-"  
"Shut it you!" She aimed a kick at the basilisks head and the snake coward before being sent flying in to a near-by bush. Kyou snarled more fiercely this time and advanced a step towards her.

"Kyou!" Yuki warned and the were-cat growled, glaring back at his mage before returning his gaze to his enemy. "F-fine, I'll let you live for now! But don't think I'll go so easy on you the next time we meet!" She declared, before marching off. The basilisk finished untangling itself from the branches of its bush just then before slithering hurriedly after its mage.

"Well…so much for a peaceful meal lesson," Kyou growled in mild amusement before returning to his human form and stretching lightly. Yuki sat on a log with a relieved sigh and Kyou glanced at him, grinning,  
"Was that your first real battle?" He asked, his tail flicking one way and the next, and Yuki nodded at him with a slightly frightened look in his eyes.

"I…did I do okay, you think? I mean, I didn't know what to do, and she tried to **kill** us, I mean I-" Kyou had to cover his mages mouth with one hand to stop the fast flow of barely legible words issuing from his mouth.

"You did fine, and yeah, people **are** gonna try to kill you now, so get used to it, or we'll **both** be pushing up daisies!" Yuki nodded before prying Kyou's hand off his mouth. With an annoyed scowl.

* * *

Seliphra: Gah! Sorry, I'm having a rough time right now, there's a **lot** going on right now, what with starting a new therapy group, looking for work and so on!  
Kyou: Excuses!! Publish more often!! *whips*  
Seliphra: Eep! *cower* I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!  
Yuki: Kyou! *steals whip* You're not using it right!  
Kyou: Hey…when did _**you**_ learn how to use a whip?!  
Yuki: Uhh…umm…*flee*  
Seliphra: **PLEASE** leave a review for us!!!


End file.
